Boot Camp
by Annie3
Summary: Due to the rising of Voldermort, Hogwarts students are forced to attend a millitary boot camp to get them into shape for the war of good and evil. Sorry if this has been done before, I din't mean to copy, this is my own origianl idea. Please read and re
1. A Spell and A Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this may seem an exaggeration, but it's not.  
  
Summary: Harry is made to go to the Wizard military camp.  
  
Boot camp: Chapter 1 A Spell and A Letter  
  
As Harry Potter sat down to lunch at number 4 Privet drive, he couldn't help but notice how completely without incident his holidays had been so far. Absolutly nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And it was certainly true that the house was a lot more peaceful because of it... He should of known it was too good to last.  
  
Aunt Petunia snidely placed down in front of him, burnt toast for lunch when everyone else was having a roast, Dudley snickered, and Vernon scoffed, but then before their very eyes, the burnt toast and glass of water magically transformed into a steaming piece of shepards pie and a glass of foaming butterbeer.  
  
Harry for the first astounded moment couldn't believe his luck,until he realised the seriousness of what just happened, The Ministry of Magic would be on to him, he thought at first, but then he realised that they would have to dig him up if they wanted him because, Vernon, it looked like was about to murder the poor boy.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAGIC" Vernon positively yelled before pouncing on Harry with such force it looked as though Harry would be pushed into next week. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the blow, which never came, after a minuete or two when he thought it looked as though he was safe (for now anyway) he slowly with much caution, peeked one eye open, just a slit. What he saw astounded him.  
  
Uncle Vernon was bashing into something which did not appear to be there. He kept making a charge for Harry, but everytime when he got to a certain place he bounced back. Harry couldn't understand it. Neither could Vernon (although there are no surprises there) However Vernon was never a smart man and he tried and tried and tried till he suffered what appeared to be a slight concussion, and he couldn't try anymore.  
  
Harry knew this defiantly wasn't over. But he figured he should get some peace while he could. As He dashed off to his room, in an attempt to escape the horrors of the goings on downstairs, and his aunts shrill voice cursing him to the devil, he wondered and wondered what the hell could of happened? He didn't think he'd done any magic. Although this could have been one of those times when it just happened, like when he blew up Aunt Marge, but then even then he had felt something, and knew it was his doing. No this wasn't like one of those times. This was very weird. 'Maybe I should write to Dumbledore and ask him' thought Harry 'But then no, that's far too drastic. I know I'll ask Hermione, she's the next best thing to a teacher, and with the likes of Snape, she's better."  
  
After making sure Hedwig was in her cage, Harry sat down to write his letter...  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, how have your holidays been? Yea I know we're not far into them, but still. So I have a kind of question to ask you. Well you see, today at lunch when my aunt gave me a bit of burnt toast and some water, it automatically changed into pie and butterbeer! And then when my uncle got mad at me, and tried to attack me, he couldn't come anywhere near me, it was like I was surrounded by a shield. But the funny thing is, I didn't feel like I was the one doing it. You know? It was so great though, I couldn't stop laughing. Well have fun, miss you heaps, and Ron too.  
  
Love Harry  
  
If anyone would know what was happening Hermione would harry thought with confidence. The way he'd been thinking about Hermione in the past few days was certainly different, But Harry wasn't sure whether it was a good thing. He thought he was falling for her. Which can't be healthy for their friendship. But then when she'd kissed him at the start of the holidays.. (Harry had convinently forgotten it was just a peck on the cheek) No that there was much he felt he could do about it. But we'll see he thought. He sure would like to have her as a girlfriend 'Whoa hold on Potter you're going a bit too far now.  
  
Sure enough Harry was in BIG trouble. But all the Dursleys could do was yell at him. And they could only even do that from a great distance, so to him, it sounded like they were talking normally. A fact which Harry found highly amusing.  
  
The day after the lunch incident, when Harry woke up he found Hedwig was back and sitting on his desk with a letter in her beak. "Hey Hedwig" mumbled Harry sleepily, "Have you got something for me?" with that Hedwig swooped forward and dropped the letter onto Harry's chest. After quickly noteing Hermione's neat handwriting, he opened it eagerly..  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have a kind of confession to make. You see before we left school, I cast a little spell that I had read about in the library. What it does is, whenever your aunt or uncle or Dudley are doing anything to you that in unfair or not right, the situation will change in your favour. Like with the lunch food or the unbreakable barrier. And since I cast the spell in school time it isn't illegal and it will last all summer! I also checked it all out, the Ministry can't do a thing about it. But it only works on the Dursleys sorry so don't think you can run off and get into trouble all over town. I'm sorry if you don't like it and are mad at me. I miss you too.  
  
Love Hermione xxxooo  
  
By the time he had finished the letter Harry had nearly wet himself laughing. How just like Hermione, and what a clever plan. He was defiantly going to have some fun with this. And he certainly did.  
  
One day however not far into the next week, Uncle Vernon got his revenge, although it was not of his own making he was sure this would make Harry miserable enough for his likeing. Whilst the family were sitting down to breakfast, (the Dursleys cereal and toast, Harry bacon, sausages, hash browns, and baked beans) a large tawny owl flew through the window. It was bearing a letter which Harry (with his keen seeker eyes) could see bore the Hogwarts crest. But before he could receive the letter Uncle Vernon grabbed it with his greedy hands ripped it open, read it, and finished it with the biggestr smirkyest grin Harry had ever seen. It must have been very bad news for a letter from magical school to make Vernon smile. "Ha, good luck boy" was all he said before he pulled the rest of the family up and out of the room.  
  
Harry began to read his letter, to see what had made his uncle so happy....  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
As you know these are difficult, difficult times. With Voldermort rising and gaining power by the day we must take extreme measures to ensure the safety of all. However there can not always be a fully trained witch or wizard around in times of great danger (as you are undoubtibly aware). So it is with your best interest at heart, that on the completion of this letter, you are immediately transported to Armadale, the wizard military camp. All Hogwarts students from 5th year and above will be attending. This is a nesersary arrangement, however we do apologise for the inconvinieance. You will find the camp tough but fair, and it will leave you fully equipped with skills you will certainly need in these uncertain times. Thank you for your co-operation. And good luck at Armadale.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
After reading that last word, Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel, that went with trveling by portkey, and before he knew it he was spirriling to a halt somewhere.  
  
So what did you think, please tell me, I'm sure you all know there aint much point to writing if you don't receive reviews. The next part will be up really soon, But if there are no reviews there will probably be no more, even though I enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for reading.  
  
~love annie~ 


	2. Welcome To Armadale

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine  
  
BOOT CAMP: Chapter 2 WELCOME TO ARMADALE  
  
  
  
Harry landed with a thud and quickly jumped up to survey his new surroundings. His clothes were covered in mud from the ground that he had fallen on, and the skies were open with rain pouring out of them. 'What a brilliant welcome' Harry thought. Harry looked around and saw that he was in a line, with Hogwarts students all around him. He was in a line of what looked like, all 5th year boys. He looked around and saw Ron Weasley at the back of the line; He was pleased to see Ron looked just as befuddled as he was. Next to his line on the left was a line of 5th year girls. He spotted Hermione and she waved at him then shrugged to show her confusion.  
  
Harry returned his focus to his line. It appeared to be moving, very slowly however, and those who had reached the top of the line, seemed to walk through the door on the left thought what was through that door Harry couldn't see. At the front of the line there was a rather large booth and above it there was a sign that read Armadale Check-In 5th year boys.  
  
Harry supposed there was nothing left to do but wait until his turn at the front of the line came. There wasn't much else to take it, mud, rain and Hogwarts students was all on this side of the door. Harry wondered what was on the other side. 'Oh well I'll find out soon enough' he thought 'and then I'll probably wish I didn't know' Eventually it was Harry's turn. The man at the counter looked extremely disgruntled and Harry supposed he would be too if he had this as a job day in and out.  
  
The man whose name tag read 'Barney' Shuffled in a draw and pulled out a large snap lock bag.  
  
"Name" he ordered  
  
"Harry Potter" Said Harry meekly and his name suddenly appeared on the bag along with a number.  
  
Barney then pulled out his wand and tapped Harry 3 times (and a bit sharper than Harry felt necessary) on the head. He then placed the tip of his wand into the Harry labelled snap lock bag and muttered a few words. At that Harry's wand, watch, 35cents 2 gold gallons and a piece of gum fell into that bag. Harry gasped and then began to search his pockets everything was missing. He was about to protest when he felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He rolled up his sleave and looked at it. Burnt into it were the same numbers that were on the snap lock bag 335219. "Hey" Harry began to complain. But Barney interrupted and began to drone in a voice, which clearly showed he said all this far to often.  
  
" The number on your arm is not permanent. However it will remain on you for your entire stay here. You are no longer referred to by your name but by your number. We have taken your belongings so you will train to your maximum potential. Approximately half way into the course you will get your wand back, however until then you will be training defence without it. If you would now please step through the door on your left."  
  
He then pushed Harry, who was full of millions of questions aside as he beckoned to the next person in line. Harry had many doubts about walking through a door when he could not see what was on the other side. However he soon realised he had no choice this place was surrounded by guards who Harry was sure would be more than happy to guide him through the doors (in a forceful manner) should he choose to run.  
  
So gulping back his fear, Harry stepped through the threshold. He suddenly felt a blast of cold air. He looked down and realised to his great shame he was naked. He looked around to see if anyone could see him, but he realised he was the only one in the room, to his great relief. It was short lived however, for suddenly icy cold water began to pelt down from the ceilings. Harry assumed this was their demented view of a shower. The water was freezing and Harry tried to get out form under it but there was nowhere to turn. But as quickly as it cam it stoped again. And a grey, damp towel (which looked as though everyone before Harry had used this same one as well) fell into Harry's arms. He got the hint and immediately began to rub some warmth and dryness into himself.  
  
The towel disappeared with a pop and a sullen voice instructed. "Please walk through the exit door" "But I'm naked!!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Just do it NOW boy" Yelled the voice sounding uncannily like Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry shamefully did as he was told. But as he walked through the door he realised there was no need to worry because clothes immediately fell onto his back. If one could call them clothes that is, He was wearing what looked like a muggle army uniform, camouflage printed shirt tucked firmly into well pressed pants of the same print, he had on his feet brilliantly shiny black lace up boots, and covering his unruly hair was a camouflage printed cap. Once Harry was done marvelling (and laughing) at his new attire he began to wonder what to do next. Not long did he have to wonder as a greasy voice suddenly boomed.  
  
"INTO LINE SOLDIER"  
  
"Snape??" Harry questioned about to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
  
"THAT'S SERGENT SNAPE TO YOU, NOW FALL IN LINE"  
  
'Wow' Harry thought 'Snape really must be on a major power trip' however he really didn't want to get into an argument with Snape at this point in time, plus he felt extremely vulnerable without his wand. He had to try very hard to suppress his chuckling at Snapes choice of clothing. But thought better of it when he noticed Snape was carrying what looked like a muggle horsewhip. And if he knew Snape he wouldn't hold out on giving him a thrashing or two.  
  
Harry stood at attention, yet at the same time tried to look around. He could see three camps from where he was standing. Two large ones, which he supposed, were the 5th year girl and boy camps, but then what about the other camp?? It was extremely dingy looking, and much smaller.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the final boy came walking through the door complete with army uniform. Once he had fallen into line Snape began to address the boys.  
  
"WELCOME TO CAMP ARMADALE" Snape yelled. It seemed due to his new position he was unable to do anything else..  
  
"YOUR PUNY LIVES NOW BELONG TO ME" he continued with a sly smile. Harry gulped Of all the people to have as his commander.  
  
" IF I DO MY JOB PROPERLY, THIS WILL BE THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF YOUR LIVES, BUT YOU WILL COME OUT OF IT FULLY EQUIP FOR WHAT EVER LIES IN THE FUTURE. SADLY I WILL ONLY BE YOUR COMMANDER FOR THE FIRST 2 WEEKS" At this Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I WILL NOW PUT YOU INTO YOUR BUNK GROUPS. BUT FIRST CAN THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE COME FORWARD. JUSTIN FINCH FLETCHLY, CAMERON SANDERS."  
  
And Snape continued to call out a list of boys names. Each one steeping forward as he was addressed. Harry soon noticed that all these boys were muggle borns. He wondered if it were only a coincidence? He doubted it. Once Snape had finished he continued his address.  
  
"THE BOYS WHOSE NAMES WERE JUST CALLED WILL PROCEED TO MARVIN HOUSE, FOLLOW THAT TRACK" He instructed them. Harry noticed that the track in question led to the dingy, small house he looked at earlier. That was hardly fair, he thought.  
  
"RIGHT" Snape continued "THE REST OF YOU MARCH INTO YOUR OWN..." Suddenly he stopped and a cold evil smile played upon his greasy features. He had spotted Neville who was shivering silently.  
  
"Oh you poor boy" Snape began in a horrid horrid voice "Are you cold?" Neville mearly nodded.  
  
"ANSWER ME PROPERLY BOY. ARE YOU COLD OR NOT?"  
  
"Y..y..yes Sir" answered Neville trying his absolute best to be brave.  
  
"Oh I see" stated Snape "I thought you were ready for your cabins. Clearly I was wrong. Your all too cold. Well I'll have to do something about that."  
  
Harry gulped again wondering what sort of sick plan Snape had in his head.  
  
"You see that track over there" said Snape in a sickly sweet voice  
  
"GO, RUN NOW. I WANT 50 LAPS, AND DON'T BOTHER CHEATING IT'S ENCHANTED TO COUNT AND WON'T LET YOU OFF TILL YOU'VE DONE THEM ALL. THOSE WHO TRY AND FOOL IT WILL BE DOING 100."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, the track was huge and I mean really huge. 'God damm Snape' thought Harry as he followed the rest onto the track and began his run. This is defiantly going to be a very long 2 weeks. He just wondered why all the muggle borns were in another place.  
  
  
  
Hey I hope you all liked this part, and that you all review I really enjoy getting them. 10000000000 thank yous to Harry and Hermione's daughter and chaser for being my first reviewers for this story. You guys are so great. Hope to hear from all those who read.  
  
~love annie~ 


End file.
